Aiden Pearce
42 |nascimento= 2 de maio de 1974 |local de nascimento= , |nacionalidade= Irlandês-Americano |residência= O Bunker, O Loop, Chicago Ferro Velho, Pawnee Esconderijos por Chicago São Francisco |apelido= A Raposa/The Fox O Vigilante Pearce Sr. Crispin/Nicholas Crispin |afiliação= Raymond Kenney Clara Lille DedSec Tobias Frewer Lena Pearce Jackson Pearce Nicole Pearce Damien Brenks Marcus Holloway |profissão= Vigilante Hacker ativista Fixer |irmãos= Nicole Pearce |outrossig=Jackson Pearce Lena Pearce |dublador= Noam Jenkins Sérgio Moreno |jogo= Watch Dogs Watch Dogs: Bad Blood Watch Dogs 2 }} Aiden Pearce é o protagonista principal de Watch Dogs. Ele é um irlandês naturalizado americano. Por nascer e crescer em um bairro violento, Ainda sabe lutar e tem experiência com armas de fogo e armas brancas. É um hacker de computador altamente qualificado e tem acesso aos CTOS de Chicago, através da utilização de um dispositivo chamado Perfilador, ou em inglês "Profiler", ele está com controle em tudo na cidade e está obcecado com a vigilância, proteção e controle de sua família. O CTOS paga mercenários que ameaçam e aterrorizam a vida de sua família e então ele tornou-se um vigilante em uma tentativa de evitar isso. Sua obsessão alcançou o ponto onde ele controla até mesmo a sua própria família, embora eles não estejam cientes disto. Aparência Aiden é um irlandês de olhos verdes, cabelos castanhos de comprimento médio e pelos faciais claros. É mostrado que ele tem 1,88 m e parece ser de constituição . Na maior parte do tempo, Aiden usa um suéter cinza de manga longa e gola alta, usa um sobre-tudo de couro, marrom, que vai até o joelho. Ele usa calças jeans azul escuro e botas marrons. Ele também tem uma voz profunda e grave. Enquanto está agindo como vigilante, sua principal marca é um boné com símbolo da "raposa" no meio e sua máscara com um "Z" estilizado. Em 2016, Aiden mudou levemente seu uniforme de vigilante, usando um boné de aba reta (da mesma cor esverdeada-escuro), e mudou seu suéter para um sem luvas. Personalidade Aiden cresceu aprendendo sobre computadores. Quando ele se tornou um adulto, ele usou o conhecimento que ele havia coletado crescendo para cometer fraudes clandestinas. Pearce tem uma história e passado como um criminoso que lhe deu conexões com o submundo de Chicago, conhecendo as pessoas erradas por todas as razões erradas. Aiden é uma pessoa protetora, querendo manter as pessoas com quem ele se preocupa em segurança. Ele é assim principalmente com sua família, e faz qualquer coisa para mantê-los seguros. Sua compaixão por eles é forte o suficiente para se tornar um vigilante e tentar se vingar daqueles que os prejudicaram. Aiden é muito frio, capaz de manter uma mente clara e trabalhar com problemas sistemáticos com calma e lidar com grande pressão. Sua abordagem é frequentemente leve, especialmente em situações que podem levar a sua própria morte ou a de outros. Ele também se mostrou bastante atlético, capaz de realizar parkour para escapar da polícia e correndo com rapidez e agilidade. Sua força física também é demonstrada ao perseguir criminosos e silenciá-los com seu cassetete. Embora ele tenha compaixão pelas pessoas com quem ele está próximo, Aiden não hesita em tirar outra vida se ele precisar. Por isso, outros geralmente o vêem como uma pessoa de coração frio e sem consciência, mas ele faz o que faz para impedir a corrupção que atende sua cidade. O jogador também pode terminar o jogo e não matar ninguém, exceto os três principais antagonistas e três personagens de apoio do jogo. História Início da vida Aiden Pearce nasceu em Belfest, em 2 de Maio de 1974.@watchdogsgame (May 02, 2013). Tweet. Twitter. Retrieved on December 12, 2013. Ele é um homem da Irlanda do Norte e sempre teve dificuldades em sua vida. Enquanto ele morava lá, seu pai bebia muito, maltratava sua mãe e irmã e sempre trazia problemas para casa. Então, um dia, sua mãe fugiu para os EUA com Aiden e Nicky, lá ela arranjou um emprego pequeno e começou a morar em Brandon Docks. Naquele lugar, Pearce vivia andando com Gangues e lá ele aprendeu a se defender e a atirar, ele fazia pequenos crimes com seus "amigos" atê que ele conheceu Damien Brenks, um hacker que ofereceu a Aiden a chance de cometer crimes maiores, Aiden entraria em lugares luxuosos e daria a brecha para Damien hackear suas contas bancárias, caso algo desse errado, Aiden se virava e fugia. Aiden aceitou e eles começaram a fazer grandes golpes. 2012 Um dia, eles tentaram roubar um hotel luxuoso chamado Merlaut, mas eles foram descobertos por um segundo hacker por causa de Damien, após isso Aiden nunca mais falou com Damien de novo e ficou escondido com sua irmã Nicole Pearce e seus sobrinho Jacks e Lena Pearce atê a poeira abaixar. Um dia Lena e Jacks quiseram ir a uma pequena cidade perto de Chicago para pescar com seu tio Aiden, como eles já estavam acostumados a fazer, porém um homem chamado Maurice Vega apareceu e atirou no pneu do carro dele, o que o fez bater e causar a morte de Lena. Aiden, Nick e Jacks ficaram em depressão por um mês inteiro e Aiden não parava de se culpar, um dia, afim de proteger sua família de mais um malê que podia aparecer, ele hackeia um novo sistema que havia acabado de chegar em Chicago, o CTOS, esse sistema pega dados de todos os moradores para poder vigiar a cidade, Aiden coloca esse sistema em seu celular e o apelida de Perfilador, com esse sistema ele controla toda a cidade com seu celular, podendo hackear câmeras, semáforos e tudo ligado ao CTOS. Ele coloca câmeras de segurança pela casa de sua irmã para poder vigiá-la e se torna "The Fox", um vigilante que proteje não só sua família, mas sim Chicago. Ele começa a enfrentar a máfia Chicago South Club e os gangsters que servem ao Club, os Black Viceroys. Ele começa a querer vingança pela morte de sua sobrinha, para isso ele contrata um Fixer chamado Jordi Chin e o hackear Badboy17 que trabalha para o grupo misterioso de outros hackers chamado DedSec. 2013 Onze meses depois, Aiden rastreou Maurice Vega e interrogou-o pedindo o nome do mandante da batida. Vega afirmou que ele não sabia seu nome e afirmou que Aiden estava caminhando em algo que ele não poderia lidar. Aiden, em seguida, levantou a arma para matá-lo, mas o pente estava vazio. Vega, em seguida, tentou atacar Aiden, que o que o nocaute-a com seu bastão. Em seguida, ele se reúne com seu associado, Jordi Chin, que confessa que ele propositadamente esvaziou o pente de Aiden e tinha chamado a polícia para encobrir a morte de vários Black Viceroys. Aiden, então, deixa Jordi cuidando de Vega para o levar a um lugar seguro, enquanto ele escapa do estádio. Depois de descansar em seu esconderijo em um Motel, Aiden foi até a casa de Nicole para o aniversário de Jackson. A troca foi relativamente amigável, mas, em seguida, Aiden nota Nicole agir angustiado em seu telefone e hackeia, ouvindo alguém ameaçando invadir sua casa. Após a chamada terminar, Nicole apressadamente fecha as fechaduras. Aiden preocupado pergunta se ela reconhecia a voz do homem, mas Nicole disse a ele que ele não pode resolver tudo e ordena-lhe para sair. Aiden, em seguida, traça o número do trote e persegue o homem. Enquanto na busca, ele recebe um telefonema de Nicole, pedindo desculpas por sua explosão e pede-lhe para voltar mas ela percebe que Aiden estava atrás do homem e desliga. Então, ele pega seu alvo e hackea seu telefone, aprendendo que alguém colocá-lo a isso. Ele dá as informações para seu contato DedSec, BadBoy17, na esperança de descobrir isso. Ele entra no centro CTOS do Loop para desbloquear sinal e para que BadBoy17 possa localizar a chamada e após tomá-lo, Jordi liga para ele dizendo que precisa da ajuda de Aiden para um erviço, ele deve tirar um carro com dois caras de um beco em Mad Mile até um beco no Loop. Aiden aceita e vai até lá, na esperança de receber um pagamento bom em troca, ao chegar lá, ele entra em uma garagem e vê apenas um homem, ele diz que Aiden demorou e seu amigo levou tiro dos policiais. Ele o leva ao ponto de entrega e vê Dermot "Lucky" Quinn e um capanga esperando o homem do carro, ele desce de lá preocupado e diz que não sabia que o alarme iria disparar, Lucky Quinn o mata e diz a Aiden que se precisar de mais uma entrega ele avisaria a Jordi. Aiden grita com Jordi e diz que ele não trabalharia para o Chicago South Club, Jordi diz que pode achar contratos melhores e assim é introduzido a Missão-Secundária Contratos de Mercenários, após isso BadBoy17 liga para Aiden e pede para se encontrarem pessoalmente, Aiden vai atê o metrô, o ponto de encontro, e vê uma menina chamada Clara Lille, ela diz que está prestes a Abrir o Mundo de Aiden e lhe dá umas melhorias em seu smartphone, ela pede a ele ir atê um prédio da Blume Corporation e hackea-se um Notebook e tirá-se de lá um arquivo que iria ajudar a rastrear a ligação que Aiden tanto queria. Após fazer isso e fugir do prédio, Jordi o liga dizendo que houve um sobrevivente do Estádio. Para achá-lo, Aiden se encontra com Jordi em um prédio em The Loop, lá ele diz que Aiden deve ir ao líder que estava no porto de frente com o prédio já que ele queria a indenidade de Aiden, ao chegar lá Aiden descobre que Angelo Tucci estava atrás de sua identidade também, Aiden deixa o líder desse grupo vivo e tenta rastrear Angelo, mas não consegue, porém consegue rastrear sua sobrinha, Helena Tucci, que tinha um rastro digital enorme, ele e Clara, que estava o ajudando também, descobrem que Angelo Tucci estava em um comboio, Aiden destrói o comboio e fica livre para ir atrás do sobrevivente do estádio, já que não tinha mais ninguém para ir atrás dele. Ele resolve entrar na prisão e com ajuda de Jordi, ele consegue entrar lá com seu celular lá na prisão. Ele descobre onde o sobrevivente do estádio estava e ele o encontra, depois ele o ameaça e o homem promete não contar pra ninguém, Aiden sai de lá e Clara diz a ele que ela tinha descobrido a ligação, Aiden vai atê um lugar onde supostamente ela foi feita e ele descobre através de um celular que era Damien Brenks que fez a ligação, ele se encontra com ele em uma praça e Damien diz que fez o trote para chamar sua atenção, Damien quer Aiden de volta pois ambos querem o mesmo, descobrir quem mandou a Batida, mas Aiden se recusa e vai embora. Após fazer algumas missões, Damien liga para ele pedindo para se encontrarem de novo, Aiden aceita mas para matá-lo pois acreditava que Damien era muito descontrolado e podia fazer mal a alguém. Ao chegar no encontro Damien não estava á, ele liga a Aiden e diz a ele para olhar a TV mais próxima, Aiden vê que Damien estava na casa da Nick. Ele corre pra lá e ao chegar Damien diz que se Aiden matá-lo, ela morre, então Damien começa a mandar em Aiden, ele pede pra ele que desvenda-se um endereço de IP, Damien dá a ele e vai embora, dizendo que Aiden perdeu a permissão de questiona-lo, antes de ir Damien diz que não achou Jacks e que não queria o garoto, Aiden então rastreá Jacks através de seu tablet e descobre que meso Damien não mandando ir atrás do menino, os seus mercenários estavam indo atrás dele, Aiden salvá o menino e o entrega a Yolanda, uma psicóloga que estava tratando o trauma de Jacks após a morte de sua irmã, Aiden pede a ela para cuidar de Jacks por uns dias dizendo que Nick precisava de um tempo pois ela tinha acabado de desfazer das coisas de Lena. Ele então acha o líder dos mercenários que Damien contratou, Robert Racine e vai atrás dele, o matando. Aiden chama Clara para se encontrarem no seu esconderijo no Motel e ao chegar lá ele explica o que aconteceu, Clara vê o IP e descodifica revelando um Frame de Segundo do vídeo, mas ele estava descodificado, ela diz que precisaria do original, então funcionários da Blume e do Chicago South Club começam a invadir o Motel, Aiden abre brecha e Clara foge, após matar os soldados restantes ela liga para ele e diz para eles se encontrarem perto de uma ilha em Loop. Ao chegar lá ele o apresentá o Bunker, o lugar onde ocorreu os primeiros testes do CTOS, lá era uma pequena ilha com vários prédios e duas pontes que a ligavam. Aiden vai atrás de alguém que possa ter o controle da ilha e descobre que a única pessoa que pode acessá-la é Tobias Frewer. Aiden o rastreá em um jogo de Póker e conversa com ele, apesar que de primeira Tobias fugiu e Aiden teve que persegui-lo, ao pegar o que queria, o controle do Bunker, el volta pra lá e reativa a energia, Clara então tenta rastrear o vídeo pelo endereço de IP e descobre que aquilo veio de dentro do Rossi-Fermont, a base da Gangue Black Viceroys, o problema é que ele estava em uma sala privada onde só o líder da gangue, Delford Wade, vulgo Iraq, tinha acesso. Lá Aiden vê Iraq matar um de seus soldados com uma maleta que tinha nomes do leilão de Lucky Quinn, líder do Chicago South Club e chefe do Iraq e sua gangue, Aiden então tenta achar uma forma de entrar no Rossi-Fremont e consegue chantagear o primo de Iraq, Tyrone Hayes, vulgo Bedbug. Aiden então chantageia Bedbug que concorda em ajudar e diz a Aiden sobre o leilão e que se Aiden hackeia a placa que Iraq tem em seu cordão, ele poderia fazer com que Bedbug entra-se na sala de Iraq e baixa-se os dados pra ele. Após isso, ele liga a Clara e pede sua ajuda para entrar no leilão, ela diz sobre uma pessoa chamada "Crispin" que era estrangeiro e seria sua primeira vez nesse leilão, perfeito para Aiden se disfarçar entre os homens de Lucky Quinn. Aiden rastreia Crispin e o mata, então ele vai atê uma "boate" para pegar o convite de Crispin para o leilão e lá ele conhece "Poppy", uma mulher que era escrava e Lucky, assim como todas no leilão, elas são vendidas para pessoas ricas e influentes como escravas sexuais ou o que o dono quiser, Crispin tinha reservado Poppy para ele, mas Aiden diz que não era ele e vai embora, libertando Poppy e dando início a Investigação tráfico humano. Aiden vai atê o leilão, encontra Iraq e hackeia seu colar, lhe dando uma cópia da plaqueta, Aiden então conversa com Lucky Quinn (Acreditando que ele era Crispin) e vai embora. Porém enquanto ele saía, Lucky Quinn recebe uma mensagem de que Crispin estava morto, então Aiden troca tiros enquanto foge. Finalmente, Bedbug entra no Rossi-Fremont e procura pela sala de Iraq, mas enquanto baixava os dados Iraq e um soldado entra lá e joga Bedbug do último andar, Aiden lamenta sua morte mas ele liga de volta dizendo que ele estava vivo e fugindo de Chicago, Aiden o agradece e volta ao Bunker. Enquanto isso muita coisa aconteceu, Jacks havia fugido mas Aiden o resgata e promete trazer Nick de volta e a procura de alguém que possa ajudá-lo, ele vai atrás de Raymond Kenney, um dos pioneiros do CTOS que se revoltou e está sendo caçado pela Blume, Aiden faz uns favores pra ele limpando seu perfil biométrico dos dados da Blume e T-Bone em troca o ajuda com o vídeo. Enquanto T-Bone e Clara estavam no Bunker estudando o pouco que se tinha do vídeo, Aiden resolve entrar no Rossi-Fremont por conta própria, ele chama Jordi e o deixa como atirador para que ele possa cobri-lo. Lá ele entra na sala do Iraq, baixa o vídeo e quando estava saindo Iraq aparece segurando um 1911 e Aiden aponta a ele sua Px4, Iraq o reconhece do leilão e diz que ele estava acabando com seus negócios, Aiden então deduz que ele era o secundo Hacker no Merlaut (O que identificou Damien e ele) Iraq confirma dizendo que esse era o trabalho dele, então um soldado do Iraq chega por trás de Aiden e ele o usa como escudo trocando tiros com Iraq. Iraq foge e Aiden vai atê um terraço do Rossi-Fremont, lá eles discutem, e Iraq o enfrenta pessoalmente, mas Aiden o vence. Aiden leva o vídeo ao Bunker e lá T-Bone tenta abri-lo, mas um hacker que T-Bone diz se chamar Defalt estava tentando pegar o vídeo, T-Bone então tira ele mas era tarde, Defalt também revela que Clara tinha se envolvido com a morte da Lena, entregando a Maurice a localização de Aiden. Ele a expulsa do Bunker e T-Bone diz que vai atrás de Defalt, ele encontra em seu apartamento a localização dele e Aiden ai atrás, ele o encontra em uma boate já que Defalt era DJ, Aiden o persegue e o nocauteia, o poupando. Após um tempo Aiden descobre a localização de Nick e a salva, depois ele leva ela e Jacks para Pawnee e de lá eles se despedem. Com sua família segura Aiden não precisava mais e preocupar em obedecer Damien, ele e T-Bone descobrem que o vídeo era, originalmente, de Lucky Quinn e ele estava no Hotel Merlaut, mas Iraq o roubou. Aiden entra no Hotel e após matar alguns guardas encontra Lucky Quinn, ele revela ser o mandante da Batida e vai embora, ordenando a morte de Aiden. Mas Aiden se salva e troca tiros com seus soldados. Ele chega a Lucky Quinn e percebe que ele estava dentro de um quarto blindado. Então Aiden o Perfila e descobre que ele é cardíaco e Hackeia seu Marca-Passo, enquanto morre Lucky diz que mandou a Batida pensando que Aiden queria aquele vídeo, o vídeo mostra o prefeito assassinando Rose Washington a mandado de Lucky, por isso Lucky tem tanto controle, ele controle o prefeito. Aiden então termina de matá-lo e foge da polícia que estava em sua perseguição. Aiden então, ao sair do Hotel, recebe uma ligação de Damien dizendo que Clara entrou em contato com ele pois ela pensava que Nick ainda estava presa, ela disse que estaria no cemitério e que era para Damien trocar Nick por ela, Aiden então corre para o cemitério e vê Clara sendo assassinada. Aiden então recebe outra ligação de Damien pedindo para se encontrarem em um prédio no Loop. Ao chegar lá, Aiden furioso grita com Damien e ele diz que agora tem todo controle do ctOS e coloca em todas as TVs e noticiários sobre Aiden e que ele está sendo procurado, então T-Bone o ajuda a criar um apagão e localizar Damien que estava no farol da cidade, ao chegar lá ele aponta sua Px4 pra ele e antes de Damien dizer alguma coisa Jordi aparece também, ele aponta a Aiden sua pitola e pede pra ele entregar sua arma, dizendo que ele tinha um novo contrato mais lucrativo, Aiden então o dá a arma e se rende junto a Damien, mas ele retira se celular e hackeia o farol, o explodindo e fazendo Jordi ficar confuso, Aiden o joga do farol e rouba sua pistola P-9mm, atirando na cabeça de Damien. Após a campanha, Jordi liga para Aiden dizendo que ele estava sangrando por causa da queda e diz a Aiden que era só um trabalho. Ele o dá a localização de Maurice e Aiden tem a opção de matá-lo por ter atirado em seu carro, ou poupá-lo já que ele foi forçado a fazer isso. Independente da escolha do jogador, isso não altera muita coisa, é apenas uma questão moral que o jogador lida durante todo o jogo. Final de 2013 Aiden volta a "aparecer" na DLC Watch Dogs: Bad Blood. A Blume colocou uma recompensa de $100,000 por sua cabeça e T-Bone o ajuda, eliminando os seus caçadores, porém Aiden perde o Bunker e um de seus esconderijos, já que a Blume tomou o lugar para si. Possivelmente, Aiden, T-Bone e Tobias começam um grupo de vigilantes pois no final de Bad Blood, T-Bone dá a Tobias a ideia de chamá-lo ao grupo. 2016 Aiden, dois anos após os eventos de Bad Blood resolve ir à São Francisco, a este ponto, ele já havia se tornado uma lenda entre os Hackers e era temido por diversos inimigos. O motivo dele querer ir a São Francisco era para parar um tráfico envolvendo uma gangue chamada Bratva e seu líder Auntie Shu, porém ao chegar no local, ele é capturado, ao saber disso, Marcus Holloway resolve ajudá-lo, ele entra no sistema CTOS de lá e invade a câmera da cela de Pearce, lá ele distrai um dos guardas e Aiden o derruba, abre a cela e causa um apagão para cobrir sua saída. 2017 Surgiram imagens de uma câmera de Chicago mostrando Aiden Pearce matando Olivier Garneau e seus homens. De acordo com o e-mail de Layla Hassan, o assassinato ocorreu em 2014, porém os eventos de Watch Dogs se passam em 2013, o que pode levar a crer que a missão de Escolta Criminosa "Requiescat In Pace", seja alguns meses a frente da campanha principal do jogo.Assassin's Creed: Origins Legado Aiden, assim como T-Bone, deixou um legado no mundo dos hackers, ele é atualmente considerado uma lenda e a Blume e outras gangues fazem de tudo para pegá-lo, porém, ele inspirou outros hackers que o ajudam e estão dispostos a brigar por sua causa. Seu impacto chegou até mesmo no CTOS, que alguns grupos passaram de cyber-terroristas/ativistas para vigilantes e bem-feitores, como o grupo de São Francisco que o ajudou nessa cidade. Habilidades e competências Pearce é altamente eficiente em combate corpo a corpo, táticas letais e não-letais, condução ofensiva e defensiva, tiroteios, hackers e parkour. Ele pode encadear ações em rápida sucessão, como saltando sobre uma cerca enquanto invadia uma caixa de relé elétrico para neutralizar um criminoso. Ficha criminal Pearce já passou 11 meses na Cook County Correctional. Ele foi acusado de fraude de computador, posse ilegal de arma de fogo e furto. Ele tem um mandado de prisão imediata. Agora mais do que tudo, é procurado pelo CTOS. Atualmente é o hacker mais procurado de Chicago e aparentemente do mundo. Por trás das câmeras O personagem de Aiden Pearce apareceu pela primeira vez na Demo da E3 em 2012, onde foi mostrado o homicídio de um personagem famoso de mídia do jogo; Joseph Demarco. O ator Noam Jenkins fez a voz de Aiden Pearce no jogo, enquanto Sébastien Rouleau fez a captura de movimentos de Aiden.Your Questions for the Developers. Nikolas Schmidt in a Q/A with Watch Dogs Forum.net. Retrieved on April 18, 2014.Watch_Dogs - MoCap Session. Youtube. Retrieved on April 18, 2014. Aiden Pearce foi comparado com , um professor de química do ensino médio que se transformou em um "cozinheiro" de metanfetamina, do hit-show pelo diretor criativo de Watch Dogs, Jonathan Morin, e ele mesmo citou White como uma das principais influências para o personagem de Aiden. "Quando penso nisso por um segundo, ele é o filho da mãe mais egocêntrico do planeta, certo?" ele disse, falando sobre Heisenberg (Walter White) em termos que poderiam, ao contrário, ser facilmente aplicados a Pearce também. "E então eu volto e eu digo: 'Oh meu Deus, ele é incrível, ele precisa ganhar'. E o que é ótimo sobre isso é verdade para todos os personagens da série, certo? É o mesmo no nosso jogo."IFC (June 11, 2012). E3 2012: “WATCH DOGS” COULD BE THE “BREAKING BAD” OF VIDEO GAMES. IFC. Retrieved on June 1, 2014. Assassinatos cometidos *Joseph DeMarco (canônico mas opcional) *Dermot Quinn *Delford Wade *Damien Brenks *Angelo Tucci (canônico mas opcional) *Nicholas Crispin (canônico mas opcional) *Olivier Garneau (canônico mas opcional) Assassinatos opcionais *Maurice Vega *Helena Tucci *Raul Lionzo *Robert Racine *Inúmeros soldados da Blume, Black Viceroys e Chicago South Club *Criminosos em Chicago *Policiais de Chicago (não recomendado e não canônico) *Civis inocentes (não recomendado e não canônico) Curiosidades *Mesmo sendo destro, Aiden usa o celular com a mão esquerda. *Possivelmente, Aiden, como visto tendo muitas habilidades de hacking e conhecimento de monitoramento, é possível que ele tenha alguma ligação com engenharia social. *Aiden, nasceu em 2 de maio de 1974 em Belfast, Irlanda do Norte, ou seja, ele é um irlandês naturalizado americano. *Aiden significa "Fire Walker" no antigo Irlandês. *Aiden compartilha semelhanças com o Ezio Auditore da série Assassin's Creed da Ubisoft. Ambos perderam um membro de sua família e são vigilantes altamente qualificados, Aiden também é semelhante a Sam Fisher da série , ambos são hackers altamente qualificados e ambos são proficientes em táticas furtivas. Ele também parece ter algumas semelhanças com o Justiceiro da , ambos perderam um membro da família (O Justiceiro, no entanto, perdeu toda a família), ambos se tornaram um vigilante para se vingar de suas perdas. Aiden ainda faz uma referência indireta ao filme de 2004 no final do jogo, mencionando "justiça" na narração de créditos. *Aiden não tem nenhum trabalho legal na campanha, e nenhum registro CTOS de um trabalho legal. Supõe-se que ele vive do dinheiro que ele e seu sócio roubaram como hackers antes de sua sobrinha morrer, e do dinheiro que ele continua pegando dos contratos criminosos e de mercenários, ou das contas bancárias que ele tem ao longo do jogo. *Todas as roupas de Aiden são praticamente as mesmas que a sua roupa comum de Vigilante, embora tenham calças e botas variadas, diferentes tamanhos e padrões em suas roupas, além de capuzes e coleiras em algumas roupas. *Aiden ao que parece, pode manipular o CTOS e mudar seu perfil, visto que ele se muda em várias missões como: **Durante "Irmão mais velho", se você Perfilar Aiden na casa da Nick: ***Pearce, Aiden ***'SEM DADOS' ***Idade: 39 ***Ocupação: SEM DADOS **Quando perfilámos ele na missão "Vestido em camadas": ***Smith, Joe ***'ACUSADO DE ASSALTO RECENTEMENTE' ***Idade: 42 ***Ocupação: Limpador de Piscina ***Renda: $17.500,00 **Quando nós disfarçamos de Crispin em "Stare into the Abyss" e "A Risky Bid": ***Crispin, Nicholas ***'Convidado VIP' ***'Última visita a América: 12 anos' ***Ocupação: Negociador Internacional ***Renda: $3.050.000,00 **Durante "In Plain Sight" e "Às vezes se perde mesmo assim": ***Pearce, Aiden ***'CRIMINOSO PROCURADO' ***Idade: 39 ***Ocupação: Desempregado **Quando tentamos encontrar Defalt na "Dot ConneXion": ***Defalt, Putinha do ***'CHORA MAIS' ***Idade: 39 ***Ocupação: U MAD BRO **Por fim, em Watch Dogs 2 seu perfil está como: ***Pearce, Aiden ***'Falha no reconhecimento facial' ***Idade: Error ***Ocupação: Error *'O vigilante é também conhecido como "The Fox" ou "A Raposa". *Antigamente, Pearce costumava trabalhar nas horas vagas como um mecânico, que é onde ele aprendeu a ligar carros sem a chave. *O "Z" quebrado em sua máscara fora baseado no logotipo do título original do jogo, Nexus. **Além disso, "Nexus" é a placa ("N3X U5") do carro pessoal de Aiden, que eventualmente ele dá a sua irmã e sobrinho para deixarem Chicago. *A dublagem brasileira de Aiden é feita por Sergio Moreno, o mesmo dublador de Pagan Min em . *O "Z" estilizado é realmente o símbolo esquemático eletrônico de um "resistor quebrado", que significa a falha que os sistemas contém. *Praticamente todas as mortes do jogo são opcionais, exceto quando o jogador é obrigado. Por exemplo, todos os vilões são obrigatoriamente mortos por Aiden, independente da escolha do jogador. *Ao final da DLC Watch Dogs: Bad Blood, T-Bone dá a Tobias Frewer a ideia de chamar Aiden para o seu pequeno grupinho. *Teoricamente, Aiden usa apenas uma Px4 durante todo o jogo, já que apenas pistolas cabem em seu casaco (Sendo realista) e nas cutscenes, ele apenas a usa ou a retira, como por exemplo, quando é apreendido na Cook County Correctional durante "Vestido em Camadas", eles retiram todas as suas armas (Só a Px4, Cassetete e seu smartphone). **Uma diferença desse padrão é no final do jogo, onde Aiden rouba a P-9mm de Jordi e a usa para, se o jogador quiser, matar Maurice, mas após o jogo ele volta a ter suas armas comuns. *É possível ver Aiden com outras roupas além da sua de vigilante em 4 momentos diferentes, nos Flashbacks de Lena e Nicky, durante a missão "Vestido em Camadas" e em Watch Dogs 2 que, apesar de não mudar muito, ainda tem o boné e suas luvas (Na qual ele não usa) modificados e reformulados. Galeria |-| Screenshots = Maxresdefault.jpg|Aiden com sua Px4. quedoce.png|Aiden na Demo de 2012. Watch-dogs-game-demo-video.jpg|Aiden nocauteando seu inimigo. WatchDogsHoodSlide.jpg|Aiden em um tiroteio. Aiden Pearce-(92-FS Demarco Assassination)-WatchDogs.jpg|Aiden e no primeiro Trailer do jogo. AidenWD2.png|Aiden em Watch Dogs 2. Watch-Dogs-HeadsetOverload-618x348.png|Aiden em um Esconderijo de Gangues. Olivier_Garneau_Origins.jpg|Aiden Pearce matando Olivier Garneau. Foto de Assassin's Creed: Origins. Hotspotapp.jpg|Aiden usando o City Hotspots App. Cityhotspot.jpg|Aiden fazendo um Check Out em um City Hotspots. Vigilante.png|Foto de Aiden e sua roupa "Vigilante". Ctos_box.jpg|Aiden desbloqueando uma torre CTOS. T-Bone_e_Aiden_no_galpão.png|Aiden e T-Bone. Wiiu-watchdogs-gameplay-screenshot-helicopter-hacked.jpg|Aiden hackeando um helicóptero. |-| Artwork e Wallpaper = Watch Dogs.jpg|Aiden hackeando a cidade. Cabeçalho.png|Aiden Pearce. Watch Dogs Box Art.png|Capa de Watch Dogs. APWallpaper.jpg|Aiden e Chicago. Watch_Dogs_Cyberpunk_Outfit.jpg|Roupa "Cyberpunk". Aiden_vc_Iraq.jpg|Aiden contra Iraq. Aiden_full_body_v2.png|Aiden Pearce. Aiden.png|Aiden e seu Smartphone. Aiden Pearce.png|Imagem oficial de Aiden. PEARCE.jpg|Ficha CTOS nas Demos. Erro.png|Ficha CTOS no jogo. Referências en:Aiden Pearce es:Aiden Pearce fr:Aiden Pearce Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens principais Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Personagens em Watch Dogs Categoria:Vivos Categoria:Protagonista